


Escape with you

by Jackle



Category: Unlikely Heroes (Podcast)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, D&D, Human AU, Human Leafy 2, M/M, Multi, Original Character - Freeform, Other, Podcast fanfiction, Self-Insert, Self-inset Character, Unlikely heroes campaign 1, uHu (Unlikely Heroes Universe)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:08:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27068407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackle/pseuds/Jackle
Summary: Kyle finds himself waking up on the floor of the woods with at first just the memory of him kissing a tree playing on loop but when familiar voice calls out to him he finds that Leafy  had a humanoid of sorts.
Relationships: Kyle x Leafy
Kudos: 3





	1. Episode 1; A forgettable night.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I hope this is readable and entertaining, for this one I made a playlist of songs I listen to when I wrote this chapter.
> 
> Here's a link to copy: 
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1CoZ1Ujk7iKJnkIcDO21ao?si=yVnJXDzHQ_iWh-x3ly20sw&fbclid=IwAR0VsGhRJSeSOicD6dH1nC5KAWFb3OYUoLFxS-QCyD_9debPQuE4jaaUDN0

The sun just beginning to peek over the horizon was enough to wake Kyle up. The taste of mango white claw and dirt lingered on his tongue. He felt his eyes struggle against the morning's ray as he tried to remember what happened the night before. He pulled himself up relying heavily on a tree next to him, as he was almost standing straight a sharp pain pulsed through his head, causing him to put his full weight into the tree. He clenched his teeth as what seemed to be a faded memory of him kissing a tree bubbled to the surface of his mind. He slid down the tree as the pain increased as he attempted to expand on that single memory. 

"Stop that!" A familiar voice yelled at Kyle, sounding as of They too were dealing with a great amount of pain. 

Kyle's attention being pulled away from trying to remember, the pain simply disappeared and a relieved sigh escaped from the voice. Kyle looked around trying to find the source of it. However he wasn’t able to see the person behind him. It took a moment for Kyle to associate a name to the voice. 

“Leafy?” Kyle questioned the voice.

The voice sounded as if they had been talking through a big grin “That's the name.” Leafy shot Kyle with playful finger guns. 

Kyle groaned, finding Leafy’s friendliness unexpectedly annoying. Kyle took a sharp inhale and slowly let the breath escape from his nose before peeking onto the other side of the tree. Sadly this was a bad move on Kyle’s part. On Leafy’s side of the tree Kyle was not greeted by a tree, but a tall, burly man with long brown hair with a mix of green and brown leaves woven through several small braids. Kyle was quick to cover his eyes once he noticed that Leafy had not been wearing any clothes. 

“What the hell! Where are your clothes!” Kyle yelled going to the other side of the tree. 

Leafy let out a chuckle “Can you name one time that you’ve seen a tree wear clothes?” 

“But you’re not a tree!” Kyle rebuttal, “Or not right now!” 

“Oh?” Leafy stood up straight letting the sun embrace his bare body and looked at it as if he was just noticing the change now. “I guess I’m not, for now at least.”

Kyle shook his head violently, “What do you mean, for now?!” 

Leafy playfully frowned, “What do I mean?” He asked making sure that even Kyle could tell he was playing dumb, he extented his arm out where it was peeking over to Kyle’s side of the tree. It takes Kyle a moment to notice but around Leafy’s wrist had been two black band-like tattoos running parallel to each other. “Do you not remember?” 

“Remember what?!” 

“The contract!” 

“What are you talking about!?” Kyle damn near screams at Leafy. 

“Last night we formed a contract.” Leafy said, now sounding a bit concerned. 

“What does that mean?!” 

“Do you seriously not remember?” His voice trying hard to hide some sadness. 

The pain was quick to return to Kyle as he tried to remember the event of the night before, Leafy was quick to crumple to the ground holding his head biting hard on his lip to suppress a scream from escaping and in return Kyle felt as if somehow a small knife was hidden inside his mouth and was trying to dig its way out. The new pain was enough to stop him from trying to recall anything but the pain. Leafy let his lip slip out from his shark-like teeth causing the pain to go from knife-like to just a bit sore. Kyle brought his hand to his face, checking if he was bleeding but when his hand parted ways with his face no blood was found.

“Okay… Okay.” Leafy said, wiping blood from under his lip. “I think I know wh-what happened.” 

“Would you care to explain then?!” 

Leafy opened his mouth but the sound of a nearby tree snapping and falling down the earth had cut him off, “I will when we are in a safer area!” He pointed out a train-sized beetle that had used it’s huge pincers to cut down the tree. 

Kyle felt down his body to find something to attack the beetle but he couldn’t find any useful. This is when Leafy jumps into Kyle’s arms, Kyle as if being controlled by someone catches Leafy and holds him close to his chest. Kyle’s mind not understanding what is happening presses his lips against Leafy’s. 

A warmth overcame Kyle as all the sound of the natural world had disappeared as well did any light, he was in a vast darkness. His own voice echoed back to him in a nonsensical manner, as he felt like he was going to drown in the void of sound he felt someone boy his side and suddenly the madness became clear. The word chainsaw was bouncing everywhere in the darkness. 

“Chainsaw?” Kyle repeated aloud in a questioning manner.

The world suddenly came back and in Kyle’s hand was a chainsaw with blades that had resembled Leafy’s teeth, however blown out to a cartoonish proportion. Kyle was overcome by the sudden hunger and the Train-sized beetle in front of him still looked the same but now the smell of mediocre fast food filled the air. He rushed at the beetle as he did so the chainsaw magically reeved, egging the beetle to try to defend itself by trying to block Kyle’s attack with it’s pincers. The chainsaw did struggle to get through the pincers at first but Kyle put more of his body weight into the attack, giving the teeth of the chainsaw to dig into the pincers and with a simple pull back the pincers slowly started to be ripped off from the beetle’s body and the smell of mediocre fast food became much more dense in the air. Kyle’s stomach felt in the moment that it had been completely empty of all contents, even the acids that had once filled it. Kyle with his bare hand grabs onto the beetle’s pinchers and ripped them off completely giving him a chance to shove the chainsaw into the open wound. 

As Kyle walked deeper into the beetle’s body with the chainsaw held in front of him, letting the blood rain soak into his skin. Once at the end of the beetle he threw the chainsaw to the side and it transformed back into Leafy. Kyle touched his face feeling that his skin was now rough like tree bark and Leafy stepped closer trying to wipe as much blood off from Kyle’s face as possible, the cleaner Kyle’s skin had been the smooth as it had been before the beetle. 

“What the hell was that?!” 

“The monster or the chainsaw thing?” 

“Oh yes, the monster. It’s totally not like a huge ass purple worm once shit me out before-- OF COURSE I MEAN THE CHAINSAW THING.” 

Leafy got closer to Kyle, pressing his chest into Kyle’s, “It was all part of the contract we formed.” Leafy hovered both of his hands over Kyle’s ears and pressed his forehead into Kyle’s. “Please don’t try to remember why or how we formed it because it seems like Jakel of Ax had placed a powerful curse on yo-- no on us.” 

“Jakel of Ax?” Kyle raised an eyebrow, but much like the memory of kissing the tree Kyle remembers the humanoid creature with two heads and three sets of arms, hunched over a huge purple book with golden pages writing. Kyle could clearly remember being able to sneak past the creature the first time with almost comical ease, but on the way out Kyle’s ass decided it needed to rip a fattie right in front of the creature. 

“Six arm mother fucker?” 

“Guess there is a brain up in there huh?” Leafy moved his hands behind Kyle's head interlocking his fingers and letting his body lean into Kyle’s body. 

Kyle tries to create some distance between himself “You’re still naked don’t come near me!!’ He said placing his hand on Leafy’s chest to push him away, Kyle notices that like Leafy’s wrist he had two parallel band-like tattoos going across his middle finger. He pushed Leafy to the ground and tried desperately to rub the bands off from his skin but each time he touched it would burn deeper into his skin, but it doesn’t bring either of them any pain, but once Leafy picked himself up from ground and seeing Kyle trying rub the band-like tattoos off, Leafy flinches as if trying to prepare for something but realizing that nothing was going to happen he relaxed a bit and walked up to Kyle. 

“It’s basically the seal of your contract, it will go away once the contract is fulfilled.” Leafy explained, showing his own much more directly to Kyle then before. “Most people only have one contract seal, the only reason we have two is because when we were making the contract our subconscious couldn’t come up to any compromise was to keep both contracts.” 

“But why did we form them in the first place? How do I get the fuck away from you and why the fuck are you still naked.” 

“I don’t want to tell you anything until I know I can do so without getting hurt but as for the getting away part that is easy either die or fulfill the contract.” Leafy sighed “as for that last one I don’t know how to wear clothes.” He admits, then offered a shrug, “Just please don’t try to remember anything about it because I don’t know about you but I don’t enjoy being hurt.” 

Kyle slapped himself across the face hard as if trying to wake himself up from this, the slap caused both him and Leafy to winch from the impact “Is there anything like that I should know more about?” 

“Because of the contract our pain had been linked to make us more compatible for each other.” 

“Why?!” 

“You were dying and I couldn’t let Winona down, they need you sadly.” 

“Winona who is that?” 

“You know, Winona Mae Applebeez?” Leafy repeated himself this time slowly and used Winona’s full name. 

“Winona? Yea… that doesn't ring a bell.” Kyle raised an eyebrow, showing true confusion. 

Leafy now panicking places his hand on Kyle’s shoulders and looks Kyle in the eyes, “What about Rory? Rory Chesterschmdit?” 

Kyle shook his head no, “Don’t know him either, as far as I know It’s just you and me.” 

“Kyle tell me all what you remember that doesn’t make your head hurt.” 

Kyle paused for a moment and started to look back, “Kissing a tree,,, Uh, humanoid creature writing in a book? Other than that it’s kind of blurry not gonna lie, well that is all but who you are of course.” 

Leafy looked down at the ground brainstorming ideas if the memory problems had been caused because the curse that Jakel of Ax had put on Kyle.


	2. Episode 2; Fading memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, at first this was meant to be strictly a Kyle x Leafy 2 fanfic but then my brain was like "YO BUT WHAT IS BIGGER PLOT THOUGH?" and I was like "Well shit, here we go again." I will try to make it make more sense later. 
> 
> Anyways here is the playlist for this chapter for you to copy: 
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7qGMyFcZBRCiSFWbpLQpGj

“Your Highness, taken from us by a sorcerer of eternal slumber. How I wish you'd return to us." The voice pauses for a moment, "I must join you in your dreamscape for the sun it raises soon." 

Winona felt something on the top of her head start to twitch and move towards the direction of the voice. The voice stopped and soon the room that Winona was in was filled with echoing footsteps that soon disappeared only to return at a much more panicked pace. 

"I-m so so-orry, my lady. I just woke up late." A different voice said clearly out breath

A sharp and hard cough echoed into the room and the source of the new voice swallowed hard and lowered their voice. "I mean… Your highness, I ask for your forgiveness for my lateness for I was taking care of some nocturnals that my parents have adopted…." 

Winona's eyes slowly opened and she saw that she was sitting on a golden throne, she grimaced at the twilight sun reflecting on the metallic surface throne. She turned her head quickly to a shadowed part of the room. She shook her head trying to clear the dreamlike haze that had encased her mind. As her eyes adjusted to the slowly increasing amount of sunlight she looked down at her hands folded in her lap, she moved a finger as a faded memory of much more human-like hands danced in and out as she slowly lift her hands off from her lap, her blackened nails that came to a sharpen points seemed unfamiliar to her but filled her with a feeling of satisfaction. Moving her eye further down her body she noticed a deep purple ribbon wrapped around her wrist with a silver bell attached to it. She rotated her hand making the bell ring to echo into the room. 

A small gasp pulled Winona's attention to the foot of the throne where a young looking man with a mess of frayed orange hair would have hid his cat ears if they had been perked up however his ears had flatten and his eyes filled with fear but seeing that Winona’s hand was up in the air, the fear was quickly replaced by excitement and then confusion.

“My L--” The young man rubbed his eyes hard as if thinking he had traveled to the dreamscape in that moment, but realizing that it was indeed reality, “You’re Awake!” The young man rushed up the few steps leading to the throne, taking Winona’s hand into his own, “You’re actually---we should tell the ot--" The young man tried to walk off but being pulled back by Winona's hand that he'd forgot he was still holding, he let's go and covered his face out of embarrassment. "I'm so sorry my lady." He said through his fingers. 

"It's alright." Her voice escaped her lips, her mouth suddenly felt all moisture in it had escaped with that one sentence. 

The young look man tried to slow his racing mind, "Right, right. Okay Ax.. think, slow down your mind." He said aloud to himself, looking upwards towards the ceiling of the room as if brainstorming, "Can you stand Your highness?" He asked without moving his head to meet Winona's eyes. 

"I--" She tried to speak but each time she opened her mouth the awful dryness seemed to grow further into her throat. 

"Don't speak till after, we get you some help." He lowered his head and stood on the second top step that led to the throne. He opened his arms. "Just try and stand and walk, don't worry I'll catch you." 

Conflicting feelings washed over Winona; one of distrust for the young man and one of a great need to scratch behind the young man's ears. The young man cocked his head to the side, his hair being floofed to the side as he did so exposing one of his ears. 

"I may not look but I'm rather strong." He tried to convince her of his ability, but seeing that she was conflicted on something, he nodded. "Okay, I'll be right back then." 

His arms fell to his side as he turned on his heels and walked away from her stopping at the door of the throne room. Winona watched as he traced the door frame a few times before it began to glow a warm shade of green. The green color grew inwards until the door was no longer visible. That's when the young man stepped into the glow and in the time that it took Winona to blink the green glow and the young man was gone. 

Winona exhaled heavily through her nose and started to stand up from her throne, as she shifted her weight from sitting to standing. she found that her legs had felt as though they had been made out of jelly and that her bones started to pop as if protesting the movement, she lifted one foot to step forward but her other leg gave out causing her to fall backwards back into her throne. A groan escaped her lips echoing against the throne room's walls accompanied by the sound of two different bells. 

She looked down at her legs finding that around her ankle was another ribbon, this one however being a soft baby blue with a golden bell attached to it. She bent over to touch the bell when the green glow returned to the door and three figures emerged from. 

As the green glow died down it became easier to see that the young man from before had come back, his hair even more of a mess and a strong flow of blood escaped his nose. "So-sorry I-I-it to-took so l-long." He said between heavy panting. "I-i…" the two other figures let go of the young man causing him to fall face first into the floor. 

Winona, now concerned for the young man, went to stand up but was stopped by a masculine monotone voice "Don't worry. He'll be fine. He's just tired." The voice explained. The voice belonged to a tall, slender man with golden hair gelled back in such away his cat ears are always on display. The slender man walked closer to the throne. “I’m sure that my brother forgot to introduce himself, but his name is Axelin or Ax for short, I’m Alphonse and that’s my girlfriend, Jakel.” The male pointed to a broad shoulder woman that stood on the other side of Ax.   
‘  
Jakel flashed a bright smile at Winona, “Yup! That’s me and this my axe Alexander.” She chirped cheerfully and happily she lifted her double headed Axe for Winona to see.

Alphonse pinched the bridge of his nose, groaning softly at Jakel’s added comment, “I do so apologize for her behavior, she is Diurnal through and through.” He lets out a soft sigh, “Anyways I’m here to help you, Your highness.” He walked up to where there was only two feet apart from them. He then extended his arm out to Winona, palm facing her. He closed his eyes and started to mutter something and a glowing started in the center of Alphonse’s hand, the glowing started to move from his palm to Winona’s chest. The shape of the glow shifting from one organic shape to the next, that is till it touched Winona’s chest. That is when the glow solidified into a crescent moon. 

The glow entering Winona’s body felt her with a distant warmth that grow to envelope her entire body, the dryness in her mouth and the jelliness of her legs melted away as the warmth continued and seemingly satisfied with the work he’s done, he lowered his arm making the glow slowly dying as he did so. 

“Feeling better?” Jakel asked “Did you sleep well, My lady.” 

Alphonse glared daggers at Jakel, “She is no longer a lady, she is a queen and we must pay her respect as such.” Alphonse then kneeled to the ground, bowing his head. “I once again must ask you to find forgiveness for her, my dearest of ladys.” 

Jakel smirked, “Oh hell yes, you finally messed it up as well! Haha!” Jakel put the head of her axe on the floor and used the handle to lean on while laughing at Alphonse, who was now flushered, though his face did not express it. 

“Now is not the time for such joyus jokes at my expense.” Alphonse snapped at Jakel, “We must tell the kingdom of the return of the queen!” 

Jakel waved her hand in a playful dismissal manner at Alphonse, “How about we hold a crepuscular festival, to celebrate?” Jakel’s eyes moved from Alphonse to Winona. “Of course with the permission of the queen of course,” Jakel moved her eyes back to Alphonse, “The highness must be confused, afterall she did spend a lot of time in the dreamscape.” 

“I would like to know what’s going on.” Winona admitted. 

Alphonse let out a small sigh and stood up, “Can it wait till the moon’s light? I must apologize for myself this time as I am one of the Nocturnals and haven’t been to bed yet.” Alphonse walked to take his place next to Jakel, “I promise to you, my queen that I will return to you.” Alphonse faced towards the door and placed his hand on Jakel’s shoulder. “Can you take Ax’s place?” 

“Of course, it’s almost my shfit anyways.” Jakel admitted happily. 

Alphonse rolled his eyes at Jakel, “Can you fill the highness on the basics then?” 

Jakel nodded sharply, “The basics is all I can manage though, after all you are the historian and I am but a sweet barbarian.” She tried to say serious but couldn’t contain herself and busted out laughing. “Or said a nerd once.” 

Alphonse lovingly punched Jakel in the shoulder, before walking towards Ax who was past out on the floor still. Alphonsed used the similar magic as he did to heal Winona to lift Ax of from the floor and carry him home. 

Jakel snickered, picking up her axe and taking with her to the side of Winona’s throne. “So what do you remember?” 

Winona thought for a moment, “Well I remember that my name is Winona and that I was a princess?” She said, uncertain of the last part. 

“Yes, before you had been put to sleep, you were a princess but your mother had died during the civil war, your father… however died about four months ago. Though that isn’t really common knowledge yet.” Jakel rubbed the back of her head, “Uh, sorry for your loss… I know I’ve told you this before or at least I did when you were sleeping.”

Winona opened her mouth but closed it after a moment, as she tried to place a face to her father. “I can’t remember what he looked like.” She said in a sadden tone. 

“That is fine, I’m sure your memories will be found soon enough.”


	3. Episode 3; It's not time to wake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is chapter 3, There are a lot of ideas I had for this one and as one of two here is the link to a playlist. 
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3wmAw0BkWmcTL88MyQFTFk?si=1Jk-DCrzSUaNauFKKzkm0g

Rory strained his eyes to see through the thick fog, he struggled against the muddy lands beneath his feet that admit to swallowing his only remaining boot. Sweat painted his brow as he continued down the muddy path, not allowing himself even a moment to breathe. Occasionally he would look behind him, nothing was there to greet Rory but spindly trees that looked as if they had never had bared leaves. The air felt like ice cold water on his shoulders, however it quickly dissolved once Rory’s foot managed to find a solid ground. 

He managed to pull the rest of his body on top of the solid ground before collapsing on to it. He felt as if he would be safe from any harm on that slice of land, he rolled onto his back and looked at the inky void of the night sky as his body tried it’s best to regulate his breathing. His mind focusing on the movement of the seemingly motionless sky, eventually the sky’s darkness and the darkness behind his eyelids merged as one and he drifted off into a dreamless slumber. 

The sound of porcelain clattering together was the sound that caused Rory’s eyes to open, and standing over him was a mannequin. Once the mannequin registered that Rory was awake, it backed up, it's movement being that of a marionette. Rory sat up trying to keep his sight on the mannequin. The mannequin slowly raised it's hand, but something about that moment seemed as though something inside the mannequin was fighting against it's invisible strings. The mannequin's jointed hand folded in on itself, and one of it's fingers extended out pointing to the path in front of them. 

Rory lifted himself off from the ground and stepped next to the mannequin to see where it was pointing. The mannequin off hand tried to reach across its body to attack Rory but the hand that had been pointing had stopped it. The mannequin then bowed as if flustered and then was promptly thrown down the path opposite to where it had been pointing to. The sound of porcelain crashing into something made of wood echoed in Rory's mind as he traveled down the path, just trying to make as much space between him and the mannequin as possible. 

It didn’t take much time for Rory’s lungs to fail him but by that time he found himself at a fork in the path. The right path, the one he looked down first was clearly well used, even having fading wagon tracks dancing along it. Rory almost started to travel down the path. However two steps in the images of the mannequin that had tried to attack him, started to play in his mind and so he started to travel down the left hand path that had been a narrow path, the roots of trees making it hard for him to walk without looking at his feet. A few hours down the path, the earth started to sound hollow. Rory stopped walking and looked forward, the world in front of him was void of any detail at all. Rory unwillingly stepped forward and the trees, the earth, the roots. It all moved with him. 

_None of this is real, isn’t it? _He told himself, yet again more steps forward and once again everything followed. Rory sped up and everything struggled to follow him any longer. He was walking on emptiness. The world behind a cacophony of him everything he's been through in such a short amount of time. The anxiety riddled chase. What was I running from? Rory felt as if he was no longer running but falling into the void. Memories from before the chase started to flood into his mind._ Where is Kyle? Winona? Hell where is Leafy?_ He felt his consciousness slam into his body.

The familiar red color of the back of his eyelids somehow told him that he had escaped the dreamland he was subjected to. Slowly he opened seeing that he was laying on his back in a pool of black ink, over him a cage of moving written words of where he was flashed past his eyes. Going too fast for him to read anything that made any sense. Turning his head to the left he saw nothing but an aged white color and not finding anything of interest he turned his head to the right. The right of Rory was a small fairy finger painting in blue paint on Winona’s own cage. Pictures of humanoid cats dancing about with a picture of Winona as one of these humanoid cats but wearing a crown. The small fairy giggled softly pausing to look over at a much taller and buckler fairy writing in red ink between Leafy and Kyle.

A small cough drew Rory’s attention to a tall, slender fairy woman wearing an upside down acorn mask, standing at the foot of his cage. She shook her head in silent disapproval and started to walk around the wordy cage. Tracking the women's movements, she kept shaking her head until she reached the same part she was at before. "We are not yet safe in an area you can be awake in." The woman said, her voice showing no emotions. "You have to go back to sleep and enjoy the dream I have written for you." She crossed her arms pacing around the cage, before holding her hand out, sending Rory back to sleep. 

Rory rubbed his eyes as he found himself sitting cross legged in the middle of where the three paths merged, a coin trapped in between his index and middle finger. He tossed it up into the air. The left was heads and the right was tails. He closed his eyes and yet the coin's sound echoed out into the thunderous silence that filled his ears. He opened his eyes and found the coin had landed on tails. He swallowed hard and braced himself for the trip down the path.


End file.
